


The Gayest Panic

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, and its gayer than the first part, but i woke up this morning struck by the intense need, but man he sure is glad virgil is gay panicking over him, i wasnt going to write a part two, joking about murder, like the gayest panic, mentions of poison, platonic intruality and feral patton are my favorite things ever okay, pure fluff, remus isnt used to being gay panicked over, short virgil, so theres a part two now, this is based entirely off of that adorable bouncy laugh remus did in the blooper video, to write remus gay panicking over virgil, virgil is just really fucking gay okay, ya know as friends do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton wants to introduce Virgil to his friends, and Virgil wonders how the hell one man can contain that much cuteness when he does.God he wants to kiss him (not Patton).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 34
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxiswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/gifts).



> Listen. I saw that adorable bouncy laugh Remus did in the bloopers and knew I was doomed to write something for it. This is also for Max because they're amazing and deserve gay panicking Virgil. And feral Patton. God I love little shit/feral Patton so much, and platonic intruality is Good Shit.

“Patton I get you’re excited about me finally agreeing to meet your friends but if you pull any harder on my arm you’re  _ going  _ to dislocate my shoulder,” Virgil said, clearly amused by his friend’s enthusiasm.

Slowing to a stop, Patton looked back at Virgil with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry kiddo! Remus and Roman just get impatient sometimes and they tend to destroy whatever area they’re in when that happens and since they’re in Dee’s house this time I’d really like you to meet them  _ before  _ they die.”

Virgil let out a snort at that, glancing at the houses lining the street then at the pale yellow one Patton had been clearly dragging him towards.

“I can get that, Pat, but I’d really like to keep my shoulder in its socket,” he says, trying not to laugh as they start walking, slower this time and with Virgil’s wrist freed from Patton’s grip.

“Gosh I can’t wait for you to meet the twins! Dee isn’t there right now, they’re at work, but they promised to bring food when they get off, so you should definitely stick around to meet them!”

Virgil nodded at Patton’s rambling, stepping inside the house when he opened the door and pausing to see two very obvious twins standing in front of the tv.

One had a mustache and a strip of white in his hair, and he’d just turned to the twin with swept back hair and wearing a red and white varsity jacket with a grin and a bounce as he laughed.

And Virgil had to stop in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes and a red face because that was the cutest fucking bounce he’d ever seen and he was decked out in green and black and was very attractive wearing it.

Virgil didn’t believe in love at first sight but fuck man he wouldn’t mind love at first kiss maybe? He’d really like to kiss that cute smile like right fucking now.

“Kiddo?” Patton called, halfway to where the twins were and thus drawing everyone’s attention to Virgil who was still hovering in the doorway.

Oh God, the cute one was staring at him now. How does function? Fuck. Virgil’s heart seemed to stop in his chest and his face was growing redder, oh shit, was this what gay panic felt like? Probably.

“Uh…” Virgil said, very eloquently, as he moved his eyes to Patton who was wearing a very smug grin as he seemed to realize what was going on.

“Is he broken already?” Cute Twin asked, clearly amused by Virgil’s frozen state.

Patton crossed his arms, his grin growing wide as he watched Virgil.

Oh God, Patton  _ don’t _ .

“He’s just going through some very intense gay panic right now, Remus. I wonder which twin it’s over?”

Virgil is going to murder a man today.

Varsity twin’s (who Virgil was pretty sure was Roman, if Cute Twin is Remus) smirk grew as Virgil finally took a few steps forward to close the door behind him, though he was still very much gay panicking over Cute Twin.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s me, I’ve yet to meet a cute guy who hasn’t swooned over my good looks,” he said, striding forward.

When Roman reached forward to grab Virgil’s hand, Virgil sidestepped and moved his hand very clearly away from him.

Confused, Roman looked at Virgil’s face.

“Don’t touch me? Like who just goes to touch a stranger without asking?” Virgil asked, briefly snapped out of his gay panic because seriously rude much?

Remus barked out a laugh, Virgil’s eyes snapping back to him as he bounced again, clapping his hands together in his amusement.

Oh  _ fuck  _ he’s so cute.

Roman blinked, looking at Virgil and then at Remus before finally settling on Patton, who was barely holding together his own laughter.

“He’s gay panicking over  _ Remus? _ ”

Patton started cackling then, bending over as he clutched his stomach.

Meanwhile Remus had startled out of his laughter, staring at Virgil mystified.

“ _ Me? _ Literally it’s always Roman, what?”

Roman seemed to agree with Remus’ confusion, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout.

“I know! What on Earth do you see in him, Virgil? Look at him! He’s a trash rat.”

Remus snorted at Roman’s description as Virgil tried to figure out how to respond through his gay.

“Uh… he’s cute? Like the… the bouncy laugh. It was… adorable?” he tried, his face growing hotter as he spoke.

Roman paused at Virgil’s answer, giving him a weird look.

“I have literally never heard anyone describe my brother as cute before, but okay?”

Virgil shrugged, looking at Roman for a second before his eyes went back to Remus.

Remus’ face was red, and his eyes were wide as he stared at Virgil.

“I’m keeping him,” he said after a moment, nodding to himself as Patton let out a snort from the floor where he had collapsed a few moments earlier.

“I don’t think that’s how you ask someone out, Remus, but okay.”

Remus shrugged, beckoning for Virgil to enter the living room with a wide grin.

“Come here Gay Panic at the Disco, let me get a good look at your cute face,” he said, Virgil sqeaking a little at the cute comment.

“Patton, you’re a dead man, but I will let you live until your other friend gets here,” Virgil said, finally moving away from the door, Roman moving behind him and sitting on the couch as he continued to pout.

“Aw, kiddo! I’d like to see you try,” was Patton’s response, earning a sharp glare from Virgil.

“I’m smaller than you, and quieter. And I have access to poisons.”

“Oh my God, you’re  _ perfect _ ,” Remus breathed, grin wide as Virgil looked at him with his blush renewed.

“What?”

“I am going to woo the  _ fuck  _ out of you.”

Virgil made a flustered sound of confusion, wondering what the hell he said to gain Remus’ interest.

Not that he was complaining, he still very much wanted to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is _so_ fucking gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got possessed with the desire to write Remus being gay for Virgil in the same verse as the first part so uh. Here, have some more gay panicking and also kisses and also Remus being thirsty.

Fuck.

Fuck, shit, God damn it, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .

Remus was so fucking gay. How the hell was he supposed to handle this much gay? If his gay was something tangible he’d be drowning in how much there was, it’d fill the entire house, suffocating him until all he could think about was  _ Virgil _ .

Not that he wasn’t already constantly thinking about Virgil anyway. Jesus  _ fuck  _ how could he  _ not  _ think about him? Virgil was adorable and sexy and down right  _ gorgeous  _ all at once and it was hell on Remus’ “how much gay he can handle” meter.

Honestly the last few months Virgil has made that meter burst several times. It basically happened each time he managed to get the smaller man to laugh, his snort that dissolved into a flurry of giggles made Remus’ heart melt in his chest.

Virgil’s snarky, sarcastic attitude was so attractive Remus was honestly impressed with himself for not jumping him at all since they met.

“You’re going to pace a groove into the floor, Remus,” Roman said from the couch, interrupting Remus’ train of thought.

He threw his hands into the air, letting out a frustrated groan.

“I can’t help it, Ro! I’m having a massive gay crisis, and you’re over there texting your online fuck buddy!”

Roman shot up from his lying position, glaring at Remus with a red face and phone held close to his chest.

“Logan is not a fuck buddy! He’s just a good friend I happen to have a crush on,” he protested, earning a scoff from Remus.

“Sure, okay, not important right now. What’s important is you’re asking me to stop pacing when I’m trying to gay panic over Virgil because he’s so much better than I thought he would be when we first met and he got flustered over  _ me  _ instead of  _ you _ .”

Roman rolled his eyes, flopping back down on the couch cushions and raising his phone over his head, tapping at the screen as he texted Logan.

“Okay? Like I get having a gay panic over that, but why don’t you just tell him that? You two have been flirting with ages and Patton texts me laughing his ass off when Virgil goes on rants about wanting to kiss you,” he said, not really having his full attention on the conversation.

Remus stopped moving then, staring at his brother as his mind rebooted from that information.

As soon as Remus was back in working order, he was out the door, not even acknowledging his brother’s confused shout as he made his way to his car.

He had an emo to kiss and nothing was going to stop him from achieving that goal except the emo himself.

On the ride over, Remus played a bunch of different scenarios in his mind. Dipping Virgil into the best kiss of his life as soon as he opened the door, pinning him to the wall to steal his breath with a heated kiss, tackling him to the floor so he could kiss Virgil endlessly without his legs getting tired from standing.

None of them involved freezing in the doorway when Virgil answered his persistent knocking with a sleepy yawn and a rats nest in his hair, oversized tee shirt hanging loosely off one shoulder and so big Remus couldn’t tell if he was wearing pants or not.

“Re?” he called, frowning in confusion and concern when Remus didn’t respond.

He was too gay to function, holy  _ shit _ .

Virgil bit his lip, glancing behind Remus to make sure nobody was behind him to see him so dressed down.

Remus didn’t process any of that, eyes locked on Virgil’s bottom lip being chewed lightly between his teeth, filling his mind with more images of kissing the man in front of him.

“Can I come in?” he finally asked, swallowing hard as he forced himself to look Virgil in the eyes, smiling at the surprise he saw there.

“Uh, yeah, of course,” he said, stepping aside to let Remus inside, closing the door behind him when he stopped just a few steps into the entryway.

It was quiet for a moment, Remus trying to figure out how he wanted to do this without crossing any of Virgil’s boundaries and Virgil rocking on his heels as he watched Remus struggle with himself.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, tilting his head to put himself in Remus’ distracted line of vision, forcing him to focus on the smaller man.

Remus grinned, an opportunity presenting itself in that question.

“Only that I’m not kissing you right now,” he said, grin widening at Virgil’s flushed face.

Virgil hesitated for a moment, glancing away in thought, though his eyes quickly returned to Remus with a small, sly smile.

“Then why aren’t you?”

And  _ oh _ , Remus loved him. Remus was totally head over heels in love with Virgil Ann Storm and he was going to kiss him right the fuck now.

So he did, taking the two steps towards him he needed, grabbing his face, and crushing his lips to Virgil’s in a kiss that was a long time coming.

It lasted fifteen seconds, not long enough for Remus’ tastes, before Virgil was pulling away.

Remus went right back in though, chasing Virgil’s lips with his own to start another kiss, not wanting to stop until one of them needed to breathe.

It took three more kisses and Virgil bursting into giggles that made Remus’ heart seize before he got the hint to stop.

“You’re so fucking eager, Remus, God,” Virgil said, giggles interrupting him before he could continue teasing.

“Can’t help it, you’re hot as fuck and cute as hell,” was Remus’ response, grinning at Virgil as he laughed.

Virgil rolled his eyes, pulling free of Remus’ grip on his face and moving to his couch, curling up next to the arm and making Remus stare at the way the shirt rode up his thigh, exposing more skin.

“I can see you undressing me with your eyes, Re, you need to get a grip.”

Remus just grinned, looking at Virgil’s amused face as he wiggled his eyebrows in response.

Virgil laughed, trying to smother it behind his hand and failing the more Remus wiggled.

“You’re impossible, if you’re going to come cuddle me get over here,” he said, forcing back his laughter but unable to resist the grin as Remus very enthusiastically flopped on the couch next to Virgil, laying his head on his thigh.

“Not my fault you’re an incubus in disguise.”

“Okay monster fucker, reign yourself in.”

Remus sighed dramatically, but he was happy to do as Virgil asked.

He was happy to do anything, if Virgil continued to be the cute, sexy, gorgeous man that he was and be Remus’ at the same time.


End file.
